Kidnapped
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: A new agency is after Heero, but what do they want with him...and why does it not involve the Gundam's for once? They will do anything to get him, even kidnapping... Discontinued
1. A Perfect Experiment

Warnings: Uh… character torture, violence, swearing, oocness at times, and who knows what else.

Pairings: 02xH, 01xR—cannon pairings

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing, as well as the characters, are not owned by me, therefore don't sue me since I'm a person who can't even afford to buy that spiffy army trench coat that I saw…

**_

* * *

_**

Kidnapped  
By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

Chapter One:  
A Perfect Experiment

* * *

_**AC 195, Christmas Eve: **_

* * *

"Take Relena with you. I'm going back to fight Zech's." Heero's tone was in his normal emotionless voice, only this time there was a fire in his voice. He was on a mission. 

"Heero!" Relena shouted as he gave her to Noin who was in her space Taurus suit. Noin almost thought she heard a mumbled swear word from the Peacecraft heir for a moment but ignored it.

Heero waited for her response, which came less than a minute later. "Roger." Noin understood his mission clearly. Reaching out and taking Relena in the robot's metal hand, the princess holding onto Noin's suit's thumb so she wouldn't go flying off into space, Noin bowed her head to will back tears. Heero and Zechs were so strong. She could lose Zechs, or Relena would lose Heero, or her brother.

"You still have to fight him?" She questioned.

Heero pressed the reply button on his control panel and briskly said over the connection link, "Unless I beat him, I can't end this war...or my own battle." He looked at Relena once more, barely even a glance, and then shot off in the direction of Libra, which was on a crash course mission to earth.

**_

* * *

Two Years Later, AC 197:

* * *

_**

Heero opened his eyes and willed away the fading memory that disturbed him from his slumber.

He lied.

He hadn't ended his own battle. He was still fighting every single day, even in his sleep. Everything was etched into his mind. He hadn't talked with the other Gundam pilot's for a long time, figuring they had better things to do.

He sighed heavily. Willing himself up off the rather lumpy couch, which he had fallen asleep on, he grabbed the remote off the nearby coffee table as he walked by to turn on the television. He leaned on the wall as he listened to see if anything interesting was on. He turned it off after five minutes: nothing interesting—like usual.

He heard the pounding on the door. He grabbed a white button shirt and threw it over his torso and left the sleeves, which went to his elbow's, unbuttoned like they were. He frowned as he made his way towards the door, wondering when he had become s lazy.

Then, he reminded himself—'_since the war has been over,' _as a response to his thought question.

He walked over to the door and opened it, all the while cursing the landlord for not allowing the tenants to have one of the spy holes so he could see who was pounding on his door.

He caught a sigh before it escaped his lips as his thoughts turned depressing, 'Miss Dulin will NOT be happy with all the noise.' She was always so nice to him, but rather bitchy when it came to his friends. He never understood that crazy, warm-hearted at times person.

"Yeah?" He asked to the people wearing black suits and black sunglasses.

"Hello." A man in front began politely, making Heero wonder if they were selling things around the complex. He took off his hat and his sunglasses like any gentleman would and laced his fingers together, offering a smile. He had brown hair and light blue eyes, almost a cloud blue color.

"What do you want?" Heero's eyes narrowed in suspicion, knowing the men were up to no good. However, he held his ground, his arm still on the door that was partially opened and he leaned against the doorframe.

The man looked at him, shocked and then smiled a little once more at the young teenager. "You.' he cheerfully responded as he threw a quickly punch in Heero's stomach, strong enough for him to bring his victim down to his knee's. He then reached into his pockets and brandished a strong pair of cuffs and clasped them hard on Heero's hands, binding them together.

All the while, Heero coughed up some blood from the force of the blow by his door and then was ragged off, him being gagged and kicking all the way until they threw him a van in the parking area under the apartment, "Ugh..." He muttered through the gag. He let out another groan as he landed on his arms, which were cuffed, making a loud crack sound as his bone snapped a bit from the awkward position and velocity that he was thrown in at.

The man up front looked at the young boy. "Crap, he's got a broken bone, he won't be able to do anything for a while."

"It'll heal quickly." Another man, the driver, said to the other man who in turn looked back at the young boy who glared at them.

'Who the hell are these people and if they are kidnapping me, then why would they care if I have a broken bone?' Heero thought. He was able to turn off his arm that felt like crap.

He started breathing heavily, making the men turn to look back at them. 'It's hot back here...' Heero thought as his flushed face felt the cool air of the air conditioning. This made him looked up, shocked, they were looking at him as they turned up the AC...

**_

* * *

_**

"_I__f you are near to the dark, I will tell you of the sun…"  
Aura, .hackSIGN_

* * *


	2. Wounds and Blood

* * *

Chapter Two:**_  
Wounds and Blood

* * *

_**

The man looked back, just glancing at the young boy aging seventeen.

Heero had been quite known after ending the Eve Wars, but he had made himself an inconspicuous life now that his skills were no longer needed. Duo had been persistent though, checking up on him to see if he was all right and all. Not like he needed to be check on any way...

The man continued looking out the front window of the car, glancing back to the warrior ever so often. "Let's hope the break isn't too bad Roberts." The man said, noticing the man tighten his grip on the steering wheel.

The man looked angrily at the guy in the passenger seat and glared at him. "Look, we got him and we didn't get too ruffed up ourselves that's good enough in my book—"He stopped short when the man next to him looked frightened out the window shield and then...

They hit a sudden stop as they hit another car and Heero was thrown up from the back to the front, not having a seat belt on into the window shield which cracked slightly, leaving a crimson trail and blotch. "Ugh." He muttered, wincing without opening his eyes to look at the accident.

The van's front was completely smashed against another car's side where a person was flicking them off, shouting strings of curses wile children in the back were looking frightened and quite shaken up, screaming in fear.

A police officer rushed out of his car, witnessing the whole accident as the van ran into a car during a red light for their side of the street. He ran right over to the car and jerked the door open to the sight before him.

"W-what the hell is going on here!" The officer shouted, looking at Heero who was in bad condition currently. "Are you alright?" He shouted to Heero, who didn't acknowledge his presence.

The driver blinked like a deer in headlights and in an instant pulled out a gun from his jeans and shot the officer in the arm and leg, making him drop to his one useable leg.

The driver grabbed Heero and the passenger seat person jumped from the totaled vehicle and threw someone out of a nearby car and drove off quickly with Heero and his other captor in tow. Flooring the gas pedal, the two men and captured teen ran away from the crime scene while the wounded officer called for medical help for the injured and himself.

"Crap." The old driver muttered. "He's not going to like this." The man said, looking at Heero who had fallen unconscious and then looked back at the road and turned sharply, throwing Heero to the other side of the vehicle. He didn't flinch, not waking up from the darkness which stole his world.

"We're here." The second man said, dragging out Heero and throwing him over his shoulders like a dead body and walked towards the two iron doors barring their entrance and typed in a code and walked in with the driver following...

* * *

**_"...You are here, no escape..."  
Aura, .hack/SIGN

* * *

_**


	3. Birthday Happiness?

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Three:  
Birthday Happiness?

* * *

They dragged him into the building looming ahead with an ominous aura surrounding it. The structure itself was gigantic, though they went through the back way so as not to draw attention to themselves.

'Hopefully the others will notice I'm gone...' Heero thought, knowing it would be virtually impossible to get him out of this situation alone. Then again, he knew he was kidding himself because of this. He never kept in contact with the others, but he had a feeling that Duo kept them up to date since he wouldn't leave the Japanese pilot of Wing alone.

It had completely slipped his mind that Duo was coming over today though...

Duo walked with the other Gundam pilots, even Wufei who had taken a break from the Preventers for a day to hang out with one of the hero's of the Eve Wars. Duo had found out that today was Heero's birthday and he had gotten all the others together for a small, secluded party.

"So how did you find out it was Heero's birthday today?" Quatre mused, happy they had unearthed the slightest information on the pilot. He had brought a gift for the teenager, though his really age was estimated to be about seventeen today since he was fifteen during the Operation Meteor.

"I hacked a lot of places, mainly the base where they trained him. Found a slight profile and some small vitals on him and it said when his birthday was, but the year was estimated. It said the day he was born, the year, the month and all that. It didn't have a name, but there wasn't really anything else except his current age during the time that profile was updated into the computer." Duo said, talking slowly rather than his normal fast tone.

"Interesting." Trowa said thoughtfully. "Is this the place?" He questioned; looking at the nice complex of villa's before him.

"Yeah, lives nice doesn't he?" Duo joked, walking up a flight of stairs to the second floor and saw a wide open door labeled 2B.

Trowa raised his eyebrow in question to Duo. "Is this his apartment?"

"Hm?" Duo nodded and noted the open door and looked into the room. "Uh… yeah…" It was completely trashed, a lamp was broken by the door and there was an obvious struggle previously in the room, but what drew their attention was the blood by the door and how it was smeared.

"What's wrong?" Quatre inquired, coming up from behind and looked at the lovely room that was now trashed and the blood on the floor everyone was looking at.

"Some birthday." Duo muttered, getting up from the crouch he was in to rush down the stairs to the security room as he knocked the guard unconscious, pulling out a tape from previous activities today.

A door opened on the blue screen and Heero's form could be seen over the tall figure cloaked in black. Lips were moving as Duo interpreted them.

'Who are you?' Heero had asked.

The man didn't say anything but an obvious smirk drew on his face as he drew his fist into Heero's abdomen at inhuman sped, not even the perfect soldier would be able to dodge something like that unexpected.

Quatre stared at the screen with worry. He saw Heero stumble to the floor, clutching his stomach in obvious pain, though he masked it well as he coughed up a handful of blood onto the floor.

The man and another who ran up to stairs dragged him off, tying a tight gag over his mouth and binding his wrists so tight that they bled.

A man lifted him up easily and then threw him over his shoulders; Heero's eyes closed in pain. They rushed down the stairs, leaving the house in the mess they had made after they attacked him.

"Once again Yuy has gotten himself into another mess." Wufei said, his eye twitching when he received a death glare from Duo.

"This was supposed to be a happy day, but now he ends up getting kidnapped." Duo sighed heavily, taking in the license of the car on the tape.

"Why would they want him? The war is over, and I have a feeling this has nothing to do with the Gundam's." Trowa said, breaking the short silence they all had.

"I agree." Quatre pointed out.

"Who are these people and are we possible threats?" Quatre said after he got nods from the others agreeing with Trowa and him...

* * *

**_"...From my visions of the world, you will cry all alone..."  
Aura, .hack/SIGN_**

* * *


	4. EVEREST

They dragged him into the building and threw him into a cell. He glared at the door, knowing they were monitoring him, waiting for him to do something stupid. He sighed heavily.

He pulled his leg up against the wall for support, laying on the floor as he set about to put his bone back into place. It would heal almost instantly after that, he knew it wasn't broken.

He smiled inwardly. The crack was different from a broken limp, meaning it was dislocated. A simple cracked it back into place and it would be fine. He gripped his leg and pulled it back into place, a sweat breaking onto his body from the pain of doing it. Not that it hurt too much, he didn't cry out. Pain was useless, especially now. He couldn't show his weakness to the enemy.

After he reset his leg the door opened, sending a wave of light spilling over him. He blinked, his eyes adjusting in an instant.

A grin was plastered onto the face of a man wearing a suit, a sport like suit. Heero had an uneasy feeling about this.

"Well hello there, Heero."

Heero didn't say anything but get to his feet, not even wincing. The man grinned even wider at this. Guards appeared behind him, guns ready and a nice pair of strong cuffs ready also.

"Let's take a walk shall we?" The man said, grinning as the soldiers seized him roughly, placing the heavy cuffs tightly around his wrists.

"Let's get to the point." The man said. "I want you to work with us, as a Xtreme challenger."

"What makes you think I will?" He had heard about Xtreme: people who do dangerous things and risk their life to do challenges, such as climb Everest the old fashion way, r crazy stuff like that. Well, maybe extreme and crazy stuff for some people. People that were ordinary.

"We have ways to...persuade you." The lights flickered on and a girl in a locked cubicle stared through the strong glass that was her cage.

It looked like...her!

"You see, we have the technology to recreate someone back from the dead, her body wasn't burned so badly, but we managed to...bring her back from the dead one would say." He grinned as Heero stared at the girl with disbelief.

Her eyes filled with tear, she was scared and lonely. She knew the boy in front of her and she had missed him, was he here to help her? She didn't hate him for killing her, he suffered from it everyday. She was back now; did he have to cry anymore? She wouldn't let him cry alone.

"We can kill her any second, the slightest push of a button." The man said wickedly.

Heero's body stiffened. "Does this involve the Gundam's?" He questioned, not turning around.

"Not at all. In a way, yes. Yourself being a soldier proves that you are perfect for this company."

"How can I trust you not to kill her?"

"You have my blood oath, and we must have your signature."

He turned around, a dark flame burning in his eyes. "Fine." He said, his jaw set in determination.

A grin plastered on his face. "Wonderful." He pulled out a pen and contract, making Heero sign it. "Oh," He reached in his pocket, drawing out two black cuffs. He clasped them on Heero's hands, the guards restraining him before he could pull back.

"What is this?" Heero growled, the cold metal clasped tightly on his wrists.

"To make sure you don't disobey us." He laughed, the girl coming out of her chamber, tears running down her cheeks as she rushed up to Heero.

He bent down swiftly and put the same device on her wrists and she looked scared. "Now, if either of you try to escape, you won't like what will happen." He looked at Heero. "Girls will fall in love with you, so you'll be like a celeb."

The guards took this as his farewell and dragged Heero off, the little girl being pulled into a different direction.

"Forgive me!" The girl cried down the halls, tears spilling like wax from her eyes.

EVEREST

The place that would make him the youngest to climb it. The one mission that would make him famous. He had gotten a lot of sleep, having been drugged because he refused to eat anything and sleep. They had said they punished the little girl, so he obeyed them.

The climb was rigorous. He brought a snowboard, carrying it up and planning to board all the way down, except for the drop-offs.

"Your first mission will be Everest. You are to make the climb with the Sherpa's and a band of older people. You are to take the South side climbing up and the North face going down, understand?"

_Heero nodded in affirmation, taking the list of supplies he would need to give to his supply commander, he walked off. He was actually getting used to this, he saw the girl when he was to have his meal though he was guarded heavily._

_He wouldn't run off with her life at stake. He wouldn't screw up this time, not make another mistake._

"'_Ey man!" A man waved at him, his supply list in hand also. His name was Jake, another recuit for Xtreme, he seemed to enjoy it, having done the most insane things at times. He couldn't tell anyone of his "secret" and no one knew he was a Gundam pilot, like many in the real world._

"_Hey Jake," Heero said leisurely as Jake grabbed the paper, looking it over like a kid would with a schedule to see if he had any courses with his friend. Only this was much more. Much, much more. People's lives were at stake in this "game"._

"_Cool, same expedition!" He said with excitement. "It's gonna be radical!"_

"_Yeah," Heero said with fake excitement, "Wicked." He said, going off to get his board, which was given to him on the first day he was contracted into the company. By force, did he forget to mention?_

'_I just hope that the others don't get caught to, who knows what they could bend their will to?' Heero thought sadly, a CEO of the company glaring at him from behind a corner. Something was up. If his mind was elsewhere, this could cost the company its reputation. He rushed off to have a nice little chat with some scientists and see what they could do about this._

_Heero opened the door to his designated room. The door opened with a 'psh' sound, being metal so he couldn't escape. Not that he wanted to, but just as a precaution. They had all metal doors around here._

__

"_What can we do about this? We can't have his mind stray, and he'll probably glare at all the fangirls he'll get." The CEO explained to the President of the company and the scientist crew._

"_We could give him a dose of remembrathral, we have tested it so it's partially safe."_

"_I would guess that by the name it's a mind controlling drug, am I not wrong?" The president, Harver inquired as to this newest dilemma. _

"_Kind off..." The doctor said..._


	5. Dr Dasnic, Friend or Foe?

Serene, Dr. Dasnic the one in charge of Heero's health and other medical problems around the facility, walked down the hallway, steadily towards the door that Heero Yuy was suppose to be lodged in. His orders were to get some sleep, but- she stopped walking for a moment and chuckled to herself- knowing him...he was probably wide-awake. Too much would be on his mind.

'I know that I would be like that.' Serene sighed heavily, her fingers grazing the cold metal of the door. She looked at the keypad and then to her clipboard with medical information. She typed in the code quickly while the security camera was turned the other way.

She had heard briefly that the fools that caught the teenager had forgotten to destroy the evidence of the camera films in the security watch house.

Intense prussain eyes stared at her numbly. She seemed quite taken aback that they were devoid of any emotion what-so-ever.

"What do you want?" She seemed surprised deep down, keeping on her medical mask which she gained over many years of practice. It was hard sometimes to keep it up, specially in situations such as these.

"My name is Dr. Dasnic. I'm to accompany you and be in charge of your health." She told him sternly and seriously. She walked closer to him and he got up from laying down on his bed to any upright position.

"As you can see, I currently don't need any medical attention and am doing fine." He told her curtly.

"As a doctor, you don't expect me to believe that, do you?" Heero gazed at her with a glare etched into his features. "Look," She explained, using her arms to make it look more dramatic seemingly. "You need to have a medical briefing before you leave to go to Everest. It's a top priority."

He snorted slightly, glaring at her. "I suppose everything here is for security measures, eh?" He added with sarcasm.

Dasnic sighed heavily, looking at her patent. 'This is going to be one pita job.' She thought, laughing inwardly at her favorite little acronym, 'PITA' standing for 'pain in the ass.'

She walked over to him, noting that his body tensed up. 'Take it that he treats his own wounds.' She sighed, shaking her head so that some of her black locks fell from the loose bun they were placed it. She whisked them away briskly.

"Look, kid. I HAVE to do this and I'm in charge of you in this field. Don't make me have to restrain you or use sedates on you."

"If you were to do that, you would regret it." He told her smugly. He knew something.

She narrowed her eyes, briefly. Then she walked up to him swiftly and pushed a concealed button near his bed and he looked quizzically at her. She snapped her fingers again and orderlies rushed in and he tensed up, ready to fight but ended up getting strapped down to his bed by the 'good' doctor.

"Miss Dasnic?" A strong orderly questioned. "Is that all?" He was clearly the commander of that certain squadron.

"Yes, Thomas, that is all." She told him without even looking up.

Heero struggled in the tightly done leather straps holding his arms down. She reached and grabbed some other straps connected to the bed, which was actually a metal slab, and then tied them firmly around his right leg. He struggled eve more viciously. Then she did the same to his other leg.

He growled deeply at her, a death glare at her also. "You wench." He hissed. Dasnic turned to look at the young teenager.

"My, my," She tutted. "While I'm at it, I'll certainly have to teach you some manners, know won't I?" She questioned him, looking at the various medical supplied the came out of the wall.

'That's what those indents were for.' Heero thought, his anger not cooling or rising anymore. Her fingers dwelled over certain utensils and he struggled even more. "At least I don't kidnap people to do crap like this! Or little girls! I think YOU are the person in need of manners."

She picked up a stethoscope gently and then looked over at him while she put on some glasses. "I am in need of no such personality change. I work for this company and that is what I have done since they took me in." She told him dangerously low. She bent down to his ear and whispered seductively to him something into his ear.

He felt the cold metal touch his skin and he jerked his head away from her before she could land a kiss on his cheek. 'She's up to something...'

Her eyes were blazing when he looked at her again and he felt to metal being pressed harder onto his skin. "Go to hell." She told him angrily.

"It was too sweet there for my liking." He glared at her venomously.

She spun briskly on her heel and then looked at her supplies and picked up a syringe. It was filled with a strong clear liquid that she knew would keep him still and quiet. She grasped it and pulled the straps tighter with a push of the red button at her side. She bent down to his ear.

"I might as well tell you right now before you go into that dreamland of yours," She whispered to him. "Your friends have found that you are missing somehow." She pushed the needle into his arm and then his eyes glazed over slightly. It was obvious that he was trying to fight the chemical that was altered to put him to sleep almost instantly.

She, Dasnic, turned to look at the camera, diverting her eyes from the young man strapped to the table and turned off the camera. She had to be rough on screen, unless she whispered lowly into his ear.

She turned around once again and found the young boy dead to his surroundings. His breath was slightly labored and sometimes uneven as his chest went up and down a little more exhausted then others would be in his scenario.

She instantly regretted sedating him after she did a medical examination.

Author's note:

So sorry for not updating any sooner! BTW, yes, the little girl is the one from Heero's past. Also, reviews are helpful, but suggestions would be even greater help than those! Thanks all of you (I love you all!) Red Tail (changed it from Mnemosyn)

PS- Also, if someone wants to team up with me and do a story, I'll be more than willing! . I also review other peoples stories!


	6. Shoulder's Square, Head Held High

_"I might as well tell you right now before you go into that dreamland of yours," She whispered to him. "Your friends have found that you are missing somehow." She pushed the needle into his arm and then his eyes glazed over slightly. It was obvious that he was trying to fight the chemical that was altered to put him to sleep almost instantly._

_She, Dasnic, turned to look at the camera, diverting her eyes from the young man strapped to the table and turned off the camera. She had to be rough on screen, unless she whispered lowly into his ear._

_She turned around once again and found the young boy dead to his surroundings. His breath was slightly labored and sometimes uneven as his chest went up and down a little more exhausted than others would be in his scenario. She instantly regretted sedating him after she did a medical examination…_

Chapter 6:

After doing the medical examination and wiping the forming sweat on her brow, she injected the last bit of chemicals to counteract the drug, which she had administered to him previously. With the thorough examination she gave, she had found that all the equipment in the room hadn't been sterilized from the last occupant, making the equipment used to be unsanitary. Thus, the body's white blood cells began the tedious plan of getting rid of the small bits of blood on the equipment that didn't match his blood type.

Dasnic shook her head and sighed heavily, falling into a well-placed chair heavily. She weaved her fingers through her hair and closed her eyes as if trying to calm her jittery nerves. This time, the CEO had done well. The last subject's were somewhat…disapproving. If Yuy looked like this, then his friends might be able to help also…

She snapped her eyes open and hit her palm against her head. 'There is NO way that we are going to contract them (or forcibly contract them as Yuy here). NO WAY!' Her mind commanded, snapping at her sharply at her thickheaded "idea". 'If we were to do that, disaster would be inevitable! They could easily help him escape. If he loose him, then all chances of—' The moving of a body under restraints shifted her thoughts, momentarily of course.

A sigh was heard, not from her. The brunet haired pilot's stiff form seemed to relax slightly. She let her hand hang over his slightly tanned face and her cold and sharp eyes softened slightly as she brushed a disheveled lock out of his face, only to chuckle internally when she saw it move back into place.

The wild look about him couldn't be tamed; not even Xtreme would be able to that to the reckless teenager. Luckily, this would be good for them. She blinked and was drawn out of her thoughts when she realized how far her trail of thinking had gone. She furrowed her brows slightly as she knit her fingers in an irritated motion as she was drawn back deep into her thoughts.

'Everything is about US, Xtreme in a whole. Everything is going from us and this kids gonna carry our hopes, through force. Why does he have to carry this burden? He could _die_!' Her medical mind told her not to worry about this, she had dealt with many deaths like this, but never from some as young as him. He didn't even have a say in the matter, just living his life and all the sudden swept onto another crisis.

"Arg!" She let out through clenched teeth as she looked at the form and glared at him. "Damn you," She seethed to him. "Damn you for being you." She knew it made no sense, but for some reason, her conscience would never be cleared if she let him die. That damned CEO did this on purpose, he did this to screw around with her "feelings".

She removed herself from the stiff chair and stood sternly towering over the restrained new worker for one of the biggest companies in the world and clenched her fists, which hung tense at her side.

She tossed her hair slightly over her shoulder and let out a heavy exhale of breath to try and calm herself. She put her hands on her hips and put more weight onto her left leg. She let a small smile fill her slightly pink and glossy lips as she walked in clipped but sharp steps that resounded in the room. She rapidly typed in a number sequence and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her, tightly.

She then pinched her cheeks and put a serious look on her face and moved her shoulders a bit and stopped when she heard a crack resounding by the air bubbles in her bones press together against her joints. She then turned briskly on her heel and walked down the hall with determination etched into her features.

Elsewhere, Relena Peacecraft let out a sigh as she looked at the paper work she had accomplished for the day. Neatly shuffling a small amount of treaties and other documents on her neatly arranged desk; she stood and turned to look out the window.

She gently touched the cool feeling glass and closed her eyes as she let the sun's rays splash across her cherubic features.

She turned back around and looked on her desk at a teddy bear with a simple blue ribbon wrapped around it's neck. Relena let a smile brighten her features and she reached for the bear, holding it close to her. 'Heero…'

The beeping from the communicator link on her desk startled her from her thoughts and she blinked and looked at it with curiosity twinkling in her baby blue eyes. She looked down at the teddy bear and then sighed heavily as she gently put it back in place, away from the public view. After all, the public might think of her to be weak and have a teddy bear or use it against her and make yellow journalism remarks saying 'it was from a lover' or something of that sort. She snorted lightly at the thought. Maybe she would have liked it if Heero was her lover.

'Where did that come from?' One moment she was thinking of a bear and the next…she swore she heard wedding bells and saw a white gown. She shook her head and placed a cooler hand to her slightly warm forehead. 'Too much work…' She reached an elegant index finger and pressed a couple of buttons, the line connection.

"'Ey Princess!" The happy and cheery voice of Duo Maxwell, Gundam pilot, or former Gundam pilot, said in the ever-so-natural greeting he gave her ever time he called.

"Duo?" She tilted her head and felt a glimmer of hope swell in her chest. Last time he had called…last time he had called and it was to tell her where Heero was. She would never forget that. She looked at the LCD screen and saw the forms of three others in the background. "Wufei? Trowa? Quatre?" Disappointment riddled her features for a mere moment when she saw that Heero Yuy wasn't present.

"Relena," Quatre began very diplomatically, which told Relena itself, that couldn't be a good thing at all. "We need you help."

"What is it?" Concern was etched into her features. "What's wrong?"

Quatre began to sigh internally, how could they drag her into this? It must be hard on her already, making herself try and carry the weight of the world and colonies' problems on her shoulders alone. No wonder the stoic pilot of 01 admired her so.

"Relena," Trowa said, trying to calm her but to no avail. If all of them were calling at once, she knew it couldn't be good at all. He took a deep breath. This was going to be a lot of explaining, something he wasn't looking forward to. "Something's come up," He started. "Something about Heero…"

Author's note:

Sorry for the extremely long waits for a lot of my stories! It takes me awhile to try and update a lot of them since I usually type and then update instead of type, type and then update, update, etc. The reason why this was actually finished so soon (typed this in a day) was that I got these reviews that made me so happy that people liked my old work! Happiness! I've improved my writing style says Lockea (thanks for all the tips, I'll have to check all my stories again that's for sure and for typo's too). I'll try and update the next chapter as soon as I can. For Thanksgiving I'll try and update all my stories. Thank you so much for the support people! It makes me so happy!

Thankyou everyone once again for the support and i'd also like to wish everyone happy (or happee as Hagrid says)holidays!

Red Tail


	7. Stupid Mistakes, Drive Safe

"Relena," Trowa said, trying to calm her but to no avail. If all of them were calling at once, she knew it couldn't be good at all. He took a deep breath. This was going to be a lot of explaining, something he wasn't looking forward to. "Something's come up," He started. "Something about Heero…"

Kidnapped 

"Duo, you got the license plate number?" Quatre questioned while driving past the mayhem in the streets.

"Yeah." Duo chirruped cheerfully, knowing that with the license number they would be able to easily find their friend. "Major accident?" He furrowed his eyes as he caught sight of some ambulances. He looked at some children with small cuts and bruises, quite shaken up.

"Yeah…" Quatre also frowned at this. "People should drive more safely." He commented absent-mindedly.

"And you're one to talk." Wufei mumbled, sulking in the back seat with having the 'injustice of sitting next to Maxwell.' "You always get guards yourself." He grumbled even more as he crossed his arms, sunk into the plush seat and looked out the window with a glare painted on his face.

"Aw lighten up Wu-man!" Duo smacked Wufei's shoulder cheerfully getting a low growl from the Chinese man, which he pointedly ignored.

Quatre made him was out of the traffic jam where civilians were trying to get information about the street-blocking accident.

Trowa, in the shotgun seat, or the seat next to the driver's seat, rolled don his window slightly to catch snippets of the conversation from the large crowds. "Yeah, there was a car…ran a stop light and hit another one." Said one. "Officer wounded by the people." "Yeah, said something about criminals and stuff. Took it as rambling."

Trowa rolled up his window and sighed as they continued making their way down to the police building where records were kept of ever license plate number. After reaching their destination, a cheerful Duo, a grumbling Wufei, a silent Trowa, and a smiling Quatre got out of the car and walked up the steps into the building.

Of course, who would have thought that it would be such a mad house inside the building. The clanging of phones being hung up, the hustling and bustling of officers were swarming around them and there were criminals being dragged in.

A bell rang somewhere and the place quieted down as some officers went out for their lunch shift and others back to their rooms to enjoy their home packed meal. Quatre smiled slightly at his fellow pilots as he ushered them over to a desk while asking the secretary if they could get information on the car.

"Hm…" The lady hummed to herself as she sipped her drink and typed the number into the computer. She turned back to the fellow pilots and the man that owned Winner Corps.

"Well?" Wufei questioned her with slight irritation as he glanced at her out of the corner of his ebony eyes.

"I'm sorry." She told Quatre who looked at her, slightly shocked. Wufie grunted, waiting for the rest of the speech.

"Excuse me?" Quatre said with slight worry about his fellow pilot now. This was the only lead that they had.

"This car is out of commission." She remarked to them. "There was an accident recently, on…" She looked back at the computer screen. "Route 99, CAVE." She said. "The vehicle ran a stoplight and crashed into another car."

Trowa blinked. 'Car hit another, officer wounded, ran red light, Route 99 CAVE.' The thoughts of the accident were thrown back at him. "We just passed through it." Trowa commented as he looked at Quatre who held worry in his eyes.

"Great." Duo muttered. He crossed his arms as he marched out of the office, giving the lady a rewarding glare for her "efforts". "Just great." He threw open the car's door and got into the back seat, a glare painted on his face with a just as mean scowl.

"I hope that Heero wasn't hurt." Quatre said as he bit his lip, concern evident.

TBC

Author's note:

Sorry for the long update, hopefully the other chapter will be up soon as long as my fingers aren't so cold and frozen to type more O.O Thanks to the people who reviewed! .

Red Tail


	8. Off to Nepal

**Kidnapped**

Mission Accepted.

He had said those words that brought a twisted grin to the company's manager. Heero felt sick at the sight but he bit his tongue as he looked at the girl, looking at him with wide eyes that screamed of fear and horror. She was on the right hand side of the man who was patting her head like a dog.

He felt sick at the thought and forced himself to walk away without breaking the man's neck and causing the little girl pain.

Heero pulled his thermal protected gloved on over his hands. They would protect him from the frostbite on the mountain that had claimed so many lives of those who didn't have the skill to climb.

People would think, 'Oh it wouldn't take much to climb a puny mountain like that in this era,' Which in truth wasn't true. Due to the earth's constant moving with the whole tectonic plate's idea, the mountain had been growing and still was.

He shrugged on his black mountain coat that would also protect him and grabbed the goggles on the table that were also jet black. He grabbed his hat and threw it on over his head, goggles coming shortly after.

He rolled his shoulder slightly, hearing a small pop from them as he flexed his body, already adjusted to the extra fifty pounds or so added with all his supplies, which he wouldn't have to carry. All he had to worry about was his mountain supplies and the snowboard. The Sherpa's would take care of the other supplies like the camping materials and such.

Dr. Dasnic walked into the room, wearing a black and yellow ensemble. She nodded in Heero's direction as she grabbed her medical supply bag. She turned to look at him. "Make sure that you slowly climb the mountain, this isn't the world's fastest climb." She commanded. "I can't have you getting altitude sickness and be sent back to base camp. Also if you try and commit suicide on any of these trips purposely, the commander said that he'd torture the girl."

"Don't you have any conscience?" He snorted she he laced up his boots and placed a knife between the layers of cloth so that the metal wouldn't stick to anything when they got to the freezing temperatures.

Dasnic stopped what she was doing and turned to stare at the boy who ignored her. 'He's trying to get under my skin.' She commanded herself. But deep down, she couldn't deny it; she had one and couldn't believe they were threatening an innocent little girl.

She almost felt sorry for the ex-soldier. Heero got up, grabbed his duffel bag and walked off, Dasnic following behind. The collar had been switched to metal for this mission; they couldn't have it stick to his neck, neh?

There it was; the shuttle that would take them off to Nepal and then they would begin the assent.

TBC

Author's note:

Finally all the mountain information that I have on Everestwill hopefully be put to good use! Reviews are very nice and welcoming! .

Red Tail


	9. The Climb

Author's note: I made this chapter extra long for my reviewers; thank you so much for the support!

**Kidnapped** by Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

Mount Everest. The tallest mountain in the world that was over twenty six thousand miles up. The height was still growing and as soon as the teenager by the name of Heero Yuy stepped onto the soil of Nepal, people and many reporters greeted him as well as cameras and video cameras.

With all the publicity, Heero began to understand what Relena had to go through every time that she went to a conference to obtain and keep her peace. He wasn't quite sure if he could get used to this. He shook his head, letting the small snowflakes falling melt in his disheveled chocolate locks.

"How do you expect to climb?" A reporter shouted above the crowd as a few reporters nodded, pens poised and ready to write.

Dasnic grinned slightly at them, turned to face the crowd as she stepped out from the plane. She glanced at Heero, head turned to the side of the crowd and arms crossed.

"Good question." Burton, his publicist and expeditionary organizer shouted back, a hush falling over the crowd as they were eager to devour the information. "Heero's team will be climbing up the north face of the mountain."

Heero quirked an eyebrow and looked slightly at Dasnic as she bit her lip. 'The north face?' He questioned mentally.

The mountain Everest has many routes up, the south side being more common and more used for its safer guarantee. The north face was the cliffs and drop-offs of the mountain. Climber's tried to avoid this route since a percentage still was high for just trying to climb the mountain.

"Is it true that you're going to snowboard down the south side?" A reporter shouted at Heero.

Heero turned, remembering the whole 'training' session he had on how to be different from his cold self. He had to act a different person, someone who he wasn't. "Sure as hell am." He smirked coldly as he pulled on his black ski vest onto his hoodie. They were going to get a team and then head to base camp.

"Mr. Yuy!" Another reporter shouted as the camera began flickering and flashing as lights went on and off to catch glimpses of the world youngest climber.

"That's enough questions now." Burton shouted as he opened his arms to hold back the mob of hungry reporters why Heero walked by towards a black SUV that would take them to town.

Burton and Dasnic followed, bags already in the vehicle during the little chat with the reporters that were trying to get more pictures by shoving their camera's at the window, shouting names and trying to get attention.

"That went well." Burton grinned as he looked over at Heero.

Said boy just snorted and looked at the man. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, prussian eyes glancing as they took in the scenery.

"We'll have to stay in base camp for at least a week, we can't have you getting altitude sickness." Dasnic commented as she pulled off her warm hat, letting the heater in the car warm her up slightly.

Many climbers who climbed too quickly found themselves no adjusting to the temperature and different changes when gaining altitude, thus causing altitude sickness. A decompression chamber would have to be used but even with the technology, it wasn't to be taken lightly.

"We've already got the supply's." Burton declared as he gazed at Heero who looked at him with a glare.

"What?"

"Well, you're gonna be the youngest kid to climb Everest. Excited?"

"No." He replied sharply and coldly. He didn't ask to do this after all.

Burton sighed heavily. "Look, I know you don't want to do this."

"No really." Heero said with sarcasm dripping his words.

"Well, at least you're acting like more of a teenager." Burton mumbled. "We're here." The car jerked to a stop, the hustle and bustle in the tight streets of the city reminding them of where they were.

"It's a little cold outside." Dasnic declared as she opened the door and a small gust of cold wind swept into the warmth of the vehicle.

"It's foot now, too narrow streets to try and get through." Burton said as he grabbed his duffel bag, throwing it over his shoulder as he gave the driver orders to drop their stuff off at base camp. The chauffeur nodded and drove off.

Heero sighed as he let his body adjust to the temperatures of the place. His body adapted quickly. "Let's go." He commanded.

"Good, now you're starting to sound like a commander of your team." Burton added with a smile as he tossed the teen his black with blue flame snowboard. "You're gonna need it when you meet the other two."

"Just two?"

"Well, the sherpa's also." The guides of the lands, Sherpa's, were adapted to survive the harsh conditions of the mountain and were well climbers as well as guides.

"Well, we had better go. I have to do a diagnosis and report to headquarters with the stat report." Dasnic shivered as a gust came down, blowing her mountain coat even more against her.

"We'll be fine." Burton soothed as he lead them off, waving in the direction of a building with his hand.

"How ya holdin' up kid?" The wind blew around them and the shouts and cries of people around them muffled the voice somewhat.

"Fine." He replied numbly. A few women that were on vacation had run up to him, asking for his phone number and other crap. Why the hell people would want to come to vacation in a cold place like this was beyond him.

"Put this on." Dasnic put a warm jet black coat around him, on the back it had a giant 'X' with Xtreme's name in smaller letters behind it. Much as he despised to wear any of the company's crap, he shrugged it on reluctantly.

"Good day." Burton greeted with a quick smile as he walked up to the desk of the building they just walked into. "We are the Xtreme crew."

"Ah!" The secretary gasped as she looked at Heero, flashing a brilliant smile and nodding. "Ya, ya." She said as she typed so things in her computer and then pressed enter and a red button.

"Hello." A cool voice came from double doors that opened suddenly and a man in a business suit walked out. "I'm glad to see your face again, Burton. Jake today?"

"No, not this time. Crazy little bastard got to stay this time, sudden change in plans."

"Oh." The man said in a quiet expression. "You came for tea then?" He laughed lightly.

"Like hell I would." Burton joked back as he strode forward before drawing the man in for a hug, which the man returned. "Got a new one. Fresh meat."

"Where?" The man questioned with a blank look before landing eyes on Heero who snorted and crossed his arms, looking away with a look of irritation on his face.

"Him?" The man squeaked. "He's just a kid!"

"Sixteen." Burton reminded lightly as he nodded to the statement.

"You're really starting to get desperate."

"He's good."

"You don't need 'good' in a climb. You need skill and experience." He walked up to the kid, looking him over in one swift look. "I'm Warn."

"Heero Yuy, it's a pleasure." Heero said, shaking the man's hand.

"Youngest climber, eh?" Heero nodded. "Bloody bastards are insane." The man muttered.

He sighed. "All right," He looked back at Burton who grinned like a maniac. "I'll get you a team." He nodded at the girl at the desk who typed some quick keys before another door opened.

Some people from the country walked out and one thinner man that was obviously a foreigner. "The best." Warn waved his hand as if displaying a collection.

"We'll take 'em."

"You didn't even look them over!" Dasnic shouted in outrage as she peered warningly at the burly looking men to approach them.

Burton shot her a glare. "I trust these men, I know them except skinny there." The skinny one stiffened.

Warn looked at the man. "Howard." The skinny one nodded. Heero looked over at the man, noticing he did look somewhat familiar.

"Heero?" The skinny one named Howard lowered his sunglasses and looked at the teen with shock. What was a Gundam pilot doing on a climb?!

Heero said nothing but looked at the man before remembering the face. "Howard?" He questioned, getting a nod from the man and a cheeky smile. No wonder Duo was the way he was.

"You know one another?" Dasnic growled lowly as Burton's eyes narrowed slightly, a look that Warn took an edgy step back at.

Heero opened his mouth but closed it again, deciding not to speak. He bit his tongue before opening his mouth again. "No." He said and threw Howard a look.

"We have to go," Dasnic informed. "Do as you wish Burton, but if anything happens to my charge," She warned with venom. "It'll be your ass that is skinned." Her threats were not to be taken lightly and Burton knew it.

Dasnic gripped the youth's shoulder as she steered him towards the door. "We'll be at Base Camp." She said as she closed the door sharply.

"What bee stung her butt?" Burton growled as he paid the men half their share and half later. They grinned happily when they felt the money. Nepal was a poor country in many cases as the climb as one of the ways that people got to earn money.

"To Base Camp or bust!" Burton declared as the men nodded, soon taking off with all the essentials.

Off at base camp, Dasnic was busy giving a medical exam in the small house that had been supplied to her by the company.

"You have a slight fever." She murmured as she took out a syringe and pushed it into his skin after rubbing alcohol on it. She drew some blood and withdrew the needle. Heero flexed his arm to get the tingling feeling out of it.

"Step on the scale." She commanded as she turned towards her desk and put the blood in a vial and took up her notepad with numerous shorthand notes scribbled on it.

Obliging, the teen lightly stepped on it, wearing nothing but black boxers and socks. The room was heated and was very luxurious.

The woman 'tsked' slightly while biting her pen slightly as she wrote down some things. "You've lost a pound or two."

"Surprise." Heero mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"You'll have to gain it back, it's probably because of all the exercise you've been doing." Heero shrugged, not really caring.

"Alright, I want to see your abdomen." She requested as she pulled up her glasses to the bridge of her nose, making her look even more like a doctor with her loose bun with wisps of hair stringing about it.

"You already can." Heero stated calmly as he jumped up onto the observation table.

"Lie down." She ordered, ignoring the snippy little comment he made under his breath. She lightly prodded the wound mark and bruised area.

"It's healed." Heero said as he moved to get up, moving the muscles of his wounded area slightly to make it tense.

"It's not." Dasnic growled as she pushed her charge back down onto the table. "Look," She sighed as she took off her glasses. " Who is this Howard person and how do you know him?"

"I already told you, I don't."

"Right." Sarcasm was editable. "And I'm the Queen of the Sanc Kingdom." She smiled a little when she saw Heero tense at the words. "How?"

"Why now? You seemed quick to judge back there?"

"We were wired." She stated as if an everyday fact.

"Who? Warn?"

"Yes, he's a very strong supporter of the company." She said. "He didn't know exactly who the new person was and was probably surprised when he saw you." She looked back at the brunet. "My turn." Heero sighed heavily, knowing what was coming. "How do you know him?"

"He repaired my Gundam, during the war." Dasnic nodded, happy she gained more information.

"Oh," She remembered, moving towards the teen. "I have to check your collar." The youth growled at being reminded about that damned collar. The now plastic collar was switched due to the freezing temperatures, which would hurt his skin if affected with the metal.

After looking at it for a minute or two, she nodded, throwing him his T-shirt and baggy black pants. "Here." She tossed him his belt and belt loops.

"Where am I going to be staying?" Heero questioned, looking at his snowboard besides the door.

"In here, room to the left. I'll have a cot in there for me and Burton to sleep in there with you." Dasnic relied. "If you haven't caught on already," She turned to look at Heero seriously. "I don't like Burton. At all." He cautioned.

"Why?" Curiosity killed the cat, but he wasn't a cat after all.

She sighed as she turned around while fumbling for some things. "I don't agree with his methods." She said, turning to look at him serious. "I think that it's not right that he takes as many risks as he does. It's your life he's toying with."

"Life has risks." He reminded with a sigh, throwing his shirt on easily over his body. He gazed at the white bandaging around his bruised abdomen.

"Not the kind he recklessly makes." She sighed. "Plus…"

"Yeah?" Heero questioned as he reached for his boots.

"We're divorced." Heero blinked but said nothing, not knowing what to say in a case like this. He mumbled a quiet apology to fill up he silence.

"It's not your fault." She declared as she turned around, throwing him a Xtreme shirt and a jacket with the logo and his name on it. She gave him a ID card. "Don't loose it. This is how you'll be known here."

Heero smirked. "Girls here?" He added grimly.

"Teenager's from other expeditions. Lots of boys who don't give a care about them. They might be chasing you for a while." Dasnic warned with a smile.

"Thanks." He grumbled as he jumped to the floor. "This might actually be interesting." He commented. "J always put me in the most dangerous scenarios."

"J?"

"No one." He said sharply, mentally berating himself for letting something about his past slip like that so easily.

"You might as well spill it, we're going to be with each other for a long time." Dasnic replied tersely as she guzzled a bottle of spring water.

"My mentor." Heero said softly as he grabbed his black ski jacket and threw it over his many layers to keep warm. The area was getting colder the higher you went and base camp was the lowest point for camps for the climbers to go to. Almost like a colony of tents and some temporary buildings for the company's associates.

"Don't get lost. Be at the mess hall in an hour. We'll spot you out and get you to the area where you'll meet the rest of the team."

"All right." He opened the door and let the cold wind wash over him as he stepped out, some snow whipping him in the face as he threw over a black hat. Xtreme thought that black and blue colors looked good on him.

Heero closed his eyes, letting the cold freeze away the memories of his friends and a certain blue-eyed pacifist with long golden locks.

"Hey!" A man's voice called over the slight wind. The teen turned, looking over his shoulder to look at Howard wearing a heavy coat and boots as well. If Heero didn't know how his face looked like with his photographic memory, he was certain that he wouldn't even recognize the person.

"Howard." Heero greeted with the nod of his head.

"Funny see you here." He got a nod from Heero's head, his brown bangs being blown in his face slightly. "Why **are** you here in the first place? You never seemed the kind of person to do crazy stuff like this."

"Neither do you." He retorted, avoiding the question.

"Right." The older man nodded. "I came here for some adventure." Heero raised his eyebrow. "And to see the moon."

"Just look up in the sky."

"Yes, but Everest has the best view. It's the closest to heaven man'll ever get." He shifted slightly, a dreamy look in his wise eyes. "Let's go inside, see what they got for entertainment."

"Sure." Heero said, knowing that he wouldn't have to worry about time. He'd easily make it and Howard was also on the team.

They walked off, Heero easily and Howard flowing in suit with few difficulties, he wasn't proclaimed a Sherpa for nothing after all.

"Wanna email the others?" Howard questioned as he looked at Heero.

"No." Heero said quickly. "I'm not allowed on any CPU." He growled softly, Howard raising an eyebrow at this.

"But, if you're climbing here, why can't—" He saw Heero take off his jacket and got the first glimpse at the collar around him. "Since when do you wear chokers?"

Heero's eyes clouded over and Howard could notice how the teen's body tensed visibly at the words. Something just didn't make sense here and Howard knew.

"Hey," A girl shouted as she rushed over to the teen. "You don't see a lot of sexy guys like you 'round here." Howard nearly choked on the hot chocolate he was guzzling at the moment.

"Why is that?" Howard saw the teen smile. 'Something's really different.' He thought, noting as he saw how the smile didn't reach the youth's eyes.

"Dunno. Most of 'em are old." She giggled as she leaned in towards Heero. "Name's Sammy."

"Heero Yuy." She gasped, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Y-You're the guy who's gonna climb the North?"

"Yeah." Heero grinned. "Look danger in the eye and nothin' but it."

"You're simply awesome!" She said with excitement as she called some of her friends over. "Are you going to eat in the mess hall?"

"Yeah, no where else really to eat unless you like snow." She grinned, laughing as she lightly punched his muscular arm.

"Wanna eat with us?" Another one of her friends questioned. "I'm sure that they'll let you, right?"

"Yeah!" Another girl shouted merrily as the other girls chorused in happily.

"I'll ask Burton." Heero told them with a heart-stopping smile. Howard noted that even Yuy didn't smile that much for Relena. Maybe he was blackmailed?

"Hey, ya wanna go and hit the slopes 'round here and see our moves? We can see yours too." Someone suggested.

"'Kay, I don't mind. There's a ski resort down the hill and we can eat at the lodge." He turned to Howard now, "Can you tell Burton and Dasnic that I'll be at the lodge down in the resort or on the slopes." He told him with a small smile. Howard, furrowing his eyebrows at the youth's sudden change, nodded to the request numbly.

"Sweet!" Sammy proclaimed happily. "We got a spare board, you can borrow it. Hopefully it's your size."

"All right, let's get goin'." The smiled and soon Howard left to go and tell the people Heero told him to explain where he was.

Meanwhile, at the slopes after Heero and the girls showed one another moves they had some free time and fun with one another.

"Wow!" They breathed after seeing Heero do some moves and all of them having fun. "You rip!"

"Thanks, you guys aren't half bad either." They giggled. "You wanna go on another slope? Running Deer this time?" He suggested, not noticing the pair of eyes watching with binoculars watching intently.

"Yeah, which one is it?" Heero pointed, not noticing the pair of eyes follow his hand to the slope and read the sign quickly before pulling out a radio.

"Looks nice." Heero nodded.

"I dunno." The other girls mumbled against Sammy's choice. "How 'bout we meet you in the lodge?"

"All right, save us a table!" Sammy grinned as she shot her friends a peace sign and smiled at Heero. "Let's go and break this baby in!"

Heero chuckled lightly as he nodded, following Sammy to the ski lift as they got into the gondola.

"So, why are you here?" Heero found himself questioning her.

"Always do the most dangerous things." She smiled as she looked at Heero and blushed. "I'm also here for my brother." She snuggled closer to him, shivering slightly. "He always loved climbing."

"Where is he now?" She looked relieved somewhat that he asked her, wanting him to share her pain.

"He's dead." She said softly, bowing her head before raising it. "He died during a bombing raid when Romefeller was taking over Montana."

"I'm sorry." Heero said as he wrapped an arm around her against his will, knowing it would make him seem cold if he didn't. She welcomed the arm, support giving her strength. "I shouldn't have prodded so much into you're life."

She brushed off his apology with the raise of her hand. "I chose to tell you. I'm going to get this picture of him onto Everest. He's going to see the top of the world."

"Perhaps, I'll take one also." He questioned as she shot him a smile, hastily nodding as she took a picture and handed it to him after kissing the face on the photo.

"Thank you."

"After this, you should go to the Dead Sea and bury a picture of him in it." Heero looked up at the sky, noting that it was almost time for them to get off the gondola. "From the top of the world to the lowest point in the world."

"That's interesting." Sammy commented as she and him gracefully got off the gondola and made their way to the slope.

"Good jumps." Heero nodded, a smirk forming on his face. He had realized that snowboarding wasn't that bad after all.

"Shall we go?" Sammy hopped on her board, leaving the snow a little bit as she readied herself. She looked at him like he was insane for even asking something like that. He grinned back evilly and she giggled.

They both took off down the slope, Heero taking the first ramp as he did an arial flip and gripped the board slightly, tipping it up and easily bending and then landed as he turned sideways sharply with his board, facing straight ahead. Turning as he saw Sammy do a grind on one of the frozen rails, she shouted at him, "Nice moves, Heero!"

"Not bad yourself, Sam." He shouted back as they both made their way towards one another. She took off down the slope and Heero following slightly behind. She moved towards a ramp, not seeing a skier making his way down the slope, straight at her.

"Sam!" He shouted, the wind catching his shout back in his mouth. He sped down towards his new teen friend, diving at her to get her out of the way from the speeding man. He whizzed by, going up the ramp without a second glance back.

The seconds that Heero was in the air, he twisted his body so that Sam was on to of him and wouldn't be injured.

"Ugh…" She groaned, her eyes fluttering open as her emerald eyes opened to look into Heero's eyes. She had a dazed look in her eyes. "Did ya get that truck that hit me, 'Ro…?" She muttered almost incoherently.

Wincing as he sat up, he managed to pull Sam to her feet and drag himself up as well. He could already feel the sharp pain in his back. He stretched the best as he could with his board on.

"I think we've had enough boarding." Heero nodded as they made their way down the rest of the slope.

The glided over to the lodge, undoing their boards from their feet and deciding to bring them in and look for the others.

"HEY!" A large shout and a table full of waving hands motioning them over greeted them as they walked into the warm building with a cozy appeal to it.

"You go on, I'll go and get some food. Fries and a burger?"

"Sure, McDonald's, please." She thanked his again as she walked over to the table, sinking into her chair.

"What's with that gloomy face? You'd think you'd be happy if you just went boarding alone with the sexiest guy, not to mention soon-to-be famous if he completes his goal."

"Not exactly." She placed her hands over her eyes, trying to hide the embarrassment.

"Why not?"

"I made a total fool of myself." They gasped slightly, thoughts running through their head of what could have happened or gone wrong. "A person skiing was making their way down the slope. I was gonna make a jump and couldn't see him behind me."

A girl, Jesse gasped. "He saw you and stopped, right? The skier stopped, right?"

"No." Sammy said sadly. "Heero jumped and landed on me, pushing me out of the way and I landed on top of him."

"Oh," Veronica, another one of her friends crooned. "At least it wasn't that bad."

"What wasn't that bad?" The girls screamed in surprise. Heero was standing next to them, taking the chair next to Sammy since it was the only one available. He handed her the stuff that she wanted and started eating his own food.

"Oh nothing!" Veronica said as she rubbed a spot on her neck that seemed to itch ironically. "Y'know, you can't just do that to people, we're too young to get a heart attack."

"Not if you keep eating McDonalds like that." Heero laughed as well as the others as they continued to chat.

"That was fun." Sammy smiled as she and Heero made their way back to Base camp, the other's having already gotten to their tents.

They walked over to the building labeled with Xtreme and Heero walked into the door, letting Sammy in also.

"So great for you to finally join us." A cold voice said as the lights were turned on and Heero blinked.

Dasnic stood there with arms crossed next to Burton who was shooting glares at her. "We happened to miss you at dinner."

"I got some food at the lodge at the Big Boulder ski resort." Heero said with just as much coldness in his voice.

"I see you've already met your other teammate, Sammy Nule." Burton grunted as he put on a smile for the other teen.

Sammy gave a mocking bow as she looked at Heero with an apologizing look in her eyes. "I didn't know you were my teammate. Xtreme fails to say who the youngest climber and newest teammate is going to be." Heero nodded, accepting her apology.

"I need to give you a check up." Dasnic said shortly. "We've made arrangements. Chris is going to be your other teammate. A boy with blonde hair that looked to be about twenty-five gave a short wave. "Guys are sleeping with Burton and the girls get their own room."

"I'm cool with that." Sammy grinned as she headed off to the room that Dasnic gestured to and closed the door, ready to change into her nightclothes.

"This way. 'Night Chris. Burton." She pulled Heero off to the medical room and then pulled his shirt off.

He looked down and saw that he had torn his scab a little bit from the attack he received on the kidnapping. She looked at him with a furrowed look.

"You really need to stop going against Xtreme's orders." She warned him as she pulled out some utensils and then looked at his back with a frown on her face.

"It's not my fault if an idiot skier didn't stop. He almost killed Sammy." Heero grumbled as he ran a hand through his ruffled hair.

Dasnic sighed as she finished and pulled out a needle. She put it into the teen's arm, getting a grunt as she emptied the contents.

"What the hell did you do?" He asked wearily, vision swimming in front of his eyes as his voice no longer held the bite it usually had.

"Morphine." She said simply as she threw the needle away into the hazardous waste trashcan. "You're going to need a lot of sleep so that you're ready for the climb tomorrow.

"You…" His vision went black and his body pitched forward, prepared to fall off the observation table he was sitting on. Dasnic caught him.

"He's light." She muttered as she picked him up and walked out the door. Burton was already lying on his cot when she put him onto his bed and tucked him in.

"What did you give him his time?"

"Morphine." Dasnic growled as she walked out of the room, hitting the light switch off and sharply closed the door, making sure not to wake the already slumbering Chris.

"Got your stuff ready?" Heero nodded, Dasnic had asked the safe thing after so many times and they had already left base camp. She was obviously trying to break the silence. Even Sammy was quiet.

Heero looked up at the ice cliff towering over him. He had a radio under the thermal cloth covering his mouth and nose. The Sherpa's had already agreed to meet at Camp point one. They had to take a different route with the yaks that they had brought along.

Taking his ice ax and a hinge (a/n: I'm sorry, I forgot what they were called) and looped it with his harness, hammering it into the ice as he scaled the wall, putting more hinges into the ice for his teammates. Easily they made it to Camp One with little difficulties.

"You were great today." Sammy said, wiping some sweat off her brow. She patted him on his shoulder, smiling underneath her scarf as she adjusted her goggles.

Their bodies were completely covered and they felt nice and warm in the cold weather. "Heero!" Sammy's voice drew him from his thoughts and he turned to look at her.

Some girls shouted from their groups as some people raised their head to look at the new arrivers.

"Let's set up the camps."

"Sure, commander." Sammy chirruped as she saluted and ran off to the flag that waved a giant 'X' and got their supplies, getting the tent supplies.

"How was the climb?" Howard questioned.

"All right." Heero said.

"That Chris guy makes me uneasy." He commented as Heero looked at him and sighed heavily. "What?"

"Howard, I can't do anything." Heero admitted. "My hands are tied and I can't do anything."

"What does that mean?" He had a foreboding feeling and before he could open his mouth again, the teen turned away instead of answering the question.

"Look, I'm going to go for a short climb with Sam, all right?" Heero walked away, grabbing his climbing equipment as he talked with Sam who nodded her head, grabbing her stuff and walking off with him.

However, Howard failed to notice the little snippets of rope pieces from Heero's equipment that had been cut slightly…

The wind howled around them but it was perfect weather. They had climbed during the right time when storms were rare. Hopefully they wouldn't be hit by any. After all, Everest had the most unpredictable weather.

"This is going to be lots of fun." Heero nodded as he took his hinge and hammered it into the wall, Sammy wanting to go last again like the last climb.

After they had climbed at least twenty feet up, Heero began to have a gut feeling something was wrong. He didn't know what it was and looked below him, the flat surface they had found swirling in the mist.

"Hey, Heero—!" Sammy called above but when he looked down, he heard something. Heero's eyes widened as they snapped upward when he heard an odd noise after the wind began to die down slightly. It sounded like the rope's nylon strings snapping.

Over the howling wind he had realized it was too late. His harness snapped, making him plummet the twenty feet down to the ground.

"Heero!" Sammy screamed as she tried grabbing for him as he fell. Her rope was still securely tied to the hinge.

His body was swallowed by the mist as she yanked her body toward her rope, quickly cutting the rivet (or hinge) loose.

She held back a scream and let her body fall as well until she was five feet above the ground when she jammed her ice hammer into the wall and came to a jerky stop.

She ripped off her equipment, rushing over to the prone body of Heero Yuy.

She checked his pulse; relieved when she felt a slow one and she quickly fumbled around and pulled out her radio.

"Dasnic!" She yelled over the line. She looked down at the rope that had snapped and her eyes narrowed. She saw the smooth edges on about one third of the rope. Someone had cut the line before hand.

"Sammy?" Dasnic's voice relayed over the radio.

"Get some sherpa's over here quick!"

"Why?!" Dasnic yelled back over the line, sensing danger in the girl's tone of voice. "What's wrong?"

"Damnit! Did you NOT hear me?!!!" She shouted back. "NOW!!!!!"

"Location?" The voice crackled over the line slightly.

"South face, 100 feet up, north 10 degrees and east slightly 25 degrees." She relayed. Getting an affirmative over the communication network.

"Bring medical supplies." She ordered and severed the link to see what she could to for Heero.

Turning him over since he had managed to twist and land on his chest, she brushed away pieces of snow on his mahogany locks.

"You're going to be okay." She whispered as she cradled his head.

"Relena…." He mumbled in his unconscious state and she drew away. She knew that name and there was only one girl in the whole world and colonies with the name Relena and that was the Vice Foreign Minister, Relena Darlain-Peacecraft.

Gasping, she didn't have any time to react as the sherpa's came, quickly whisking the two of them back to base camp.

Dasnic met them as they entered the Xtreme camp instead of passing other places; they didn't want any trouble or cause any commotion.

Taking one look at the teen, Dasnic hurried him inside her tent where she blasted the heater and took off his soaked shirt and other articles of clothing until he was clad only in boxers.

"What happened?" She mumbled as she bit her lip at the blood on his body. She took out her utensils again and stuck a needle in his arm and also and electronic thermometer on his forehead to measure his temperature. "Well?" She said with exasperation, brushing some pieces of hair that escaped her bun away from her view.

"Sabotage." Sammy said with growing anger.

"What?" Dasnic whispered.

She produced the rope that was wrapped around Heero's harness. "It was cut."

TBC

Author's note:

Whew! Holy crap that took a while to write, this will keep y'all happy hopefully with such a long update. I think that the only chapters that I make that are so long would be for Standing in the Shadows (SITS).

My reviewers, this chapter was so long for you all! I love you and I hope to write more. To the reviewer that asked that it be more challenges than Everest, there certainly will be I'm planning on making Heero have a little trip to the Mariana Trench near Japan, the deepest Trench on earth and can fit Everest in it.

If **anyone has any suggestions on Xtreme things Heero should do, please write it!** I'll probably use it Perhaps he'll meet up with Relena and they find him after he starts getting famous. Maybe I'll put him as one of the fifty sexiest stars of the world…

I think that the hinges are actually called rivets, I know that it's something like that. I go through obsessions and all and Everest and climbing was one.

Thank you everyone for the reviews! They make me so happy! Maybe if I'm lucky this story will reach twenty! That'd be cool. Okay, well, happy holidays everyone!!

-Red Tail


	10. Arguements and Discovery

"No."

"And why not?!" Dasnic said with a feral growl in her voice. "I need to make sure that he's fine to still do the climb."

"He's fine. You checked who knows how many times." Burton growled also, getting tired of the argument of deciding whether or not to send the teen back to base camp and contact Xtreme.

"But—"

"Just tell them what happened in your prognosis and he'll be fine. If X tells us not to then we won't. I won't listen to your orders."

"Aren't you in the least bit **worried**?!" She cried, slamming her fists down into the table, not noticing the shadowed person outside listening to the entire conversation.

_I thought there was something fishy here. At least Heero's all right…_ Howard thought as he crouched in the shadows. It had been almost a heart attack for him when he heard the news. Then, he heard the good news that Heero was going to be all right.

"Yes, but I won't jeopardize the whole mission for what you think is a serious case. The kid is perfectly fine."

"Only because he was a former Gundam pilot." Dasnic growled out as she clenched her hands again. "He's only doing this because he doesn't have a choice."

"He did and he chose this path."

"Only because that girl was involved. He didn't want to loose her again." Dasnic snarled angrily, narrowing her eyes into slits. When she wanted to, she could be a really witch, or bitch in Burton's view, and if she had to do something of this extreme to ensure Heero's safety, she would.

"Stop contradicting yourself; you're the one who made the bloody machine. 'It's for the good of the world' my ass." Burton slammed his fist into the table, leaving a slightly indent. "The mission first."

"Even if it means some kids life?"

"No, obviously he's not dead yet. X wouldn't put him here first if they knew he didn't have skills." He drawled out with boredom, still making his point. "Any other questions or comments, Ms. Dasnic?"

"Yes," Dasnic said, accepting the defeat for now. This wasn't over; he won the battle but it didn't mean that he won the war. "It seems that Heero knows one of the Sherpas."

"…So?" Burton questioned with growing suspicion. "Should we be cautious or does this problem need to be fixed?"

"Neither, let's just see what happens."

"Somehow I have a problem believing you." Burton growled as he exhaled heavily, almost to the point of it being a sigh. "I suppose you didn't come in here just to chew me out, eh?"

"No, we've discovered that his friends have been looking for him. Luckily, the stupid bastards that kidnapped him crashed the car so it couldn't be tracked. X can really do much better than that." She looked at her fingernails, "What about you?"

_Kidnapped?!_ Howard questioned, getting a gut feeling that since he was hearing all of this stuff he was way over his head. 'Heero…what have you gotten yourself into?' He wondered with some worry.

"Not much, but I do have his next mission after he finishes this one." Burton grinned.

"Well, what is it? Don't say you're not going to tell me. You've never done that before. If you didn't want me to know then you wouldn't have told me it in the first place, now would you?"

"Well…" He whispered something in Dasnic's ear and she threw a punch at him as soon as she heard the next mission.

"You're a son of a—"

"Sure, but remember that I only take orders from everyone but you and myself." He reminded, walking towards the tent's opening. "I don't really have a choice either, now do I?"

He opened the door and walked out—right past Howard, not knowing that the young doctor Dasnic had actually seen him listening in on the whole conversation.

TBC

Author's note: Thanks everyone for the reviews!!


	11. Scream into the Dead of the Night

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews everyone and sorry for the wait on the update! I'm terribly sorry about that!

**Kidnapped** by Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

Chapter 11:

"I'm fine, really." Heero said, sitting up in an upright position as he rubbed his head and rolled his shoulder a little bit.

"Xtreme is going to continue the climb either way." Burton looked over at his charge and gave a small smile, "They're determined to get you to the top and back."

"You and Dasnic had another fight." Heero stated simply, throwing his feet over the bed with ease as he grabbed a shirt and pulled it over his gauze-wrapped chest.

Burton winced, "Damn Ex's." He muttered before looking at Heero once more, "Word travels pretty fast up here, even to invalids eh?"

"Ex-invalid." He got to his feet and pulled his boots on and got prepared to go out to the freezing temperatures outside.

"Yeah, well that's good to hear. X'll be glad to know that you're ready to go."

"After hearing Dasnic and you fight all the time, I happen to be glad also." Heero stopped what he was doing and looked up at Burton with an icy stare, "As long as you don't involve my friends or…"

"The little girl you'll do what we ask, even if it involves your life. So heroic, aren't you?" He got up and walked out with Heero behind him.

"Did you know the rope was cut?" Burton commented with a small glance to the teenager.

Heero glared back, "If I did do you think I would use it?" He retorted back with his death glare also.

"Geez," He raised his hands in defeat, "Nothing to get worked up about." Heero was silent for the rest of the 'trip' back to the Xtreme area on the mountain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I need to use the VID phone, is that okay?" Howard questioned, keeping his sherpa coat on since it was a bit chilly despite the sunny weather they had been lucky enough to be struck with.

"Why do you need it?" Dasnic questioned as she closed the window to her diagnosis for Heero and his treatment as well as some other statistics on him and his body performance. She grabbed some print out sheets she had gotten and looked back at the Sherpa requesting access to one of their communicators.

Howard fiddled with his mittens and managed to pull them off, sun glasses sliding down so he could look at her straight in the eye, "Family to contact, y'know?"

"The other's don't seem to need to do that." Dasnic pointed out with a frown, raising an eloquent eyebrow at the bold sherpa.

"Ah, yes." Howard thought for a short bit of an excuse, "But they don't have a irate German for a wife, now do they?" Inwardly, he winced at the reaction Hilde would have if she heard him say that.

"Fine." Dasnic shrugged, getting up from her spot and gathering all her belongings. She walked over to the sherpa and stopped in front of him. In a whispered tone, she said, "Just don't do or say anything stupid. If you tell any one the consequences won't be favored."

"What…?" Howard questioned in utter confusion but shrugged it off and saw her walk away and rushed over to the VID phone.

He typed in the Gundam pilot Duo Maxwell's number, pressing the connect button quickly as the call began to be transferred.

"'Ello?" A chirrup sounding voice was heard through the speakers, the video camera connecting almost instantly to show a youth with brunette hair tied back into a braid. "Howard!"

"Duo, listen up." This caught the pilot's attention and he instantly started listening, "There's a company called Xtreme and they're making Heero do all these crazy things to promote their company!"

"Okay…" Duo was a little dumbfound on how Howard managed to figure out so much but nodded with assurance. "We're on it How!"

The line was disconnected and Howard sighed with relief.

Behind the thin wall of plastic, Dasnic sighed heavily with sad eyes and glanced behind her to the unsuspecting Sherpa.

"I warned you…" She whispered.

Over in the small tents for sleeping, Burton leaned back as he made sure Heero was all right before he stopped in front of both the entrance and the exit.

A red light blinked on Heero's 'collar' and Heero frowned with confusion as he raised his fingers to touch the flashing light before jerking back in surprise. He fell to his knees and tried to rip the collar off as it sent electric jolts through his body.

Burton dashed forward, trying to turn off the collar with worry for the healing teen. "What the hell sent this thing off!"

Heero let out a muffled scream as Burton tried to hold him down and keep him calm despite the white-hot searing jolts of pain surging through his veins…

"Hold on!" He distantly heard Burton shout, still trying to over ride the command on the collar.

Heero's eyes widened suddenly, remembering something the CEO told him.

"_Remember, if you or she tries anything, it'll mean pain for both of you. These collar's are linked together so if you don't want her, or yourself, to be in pain don't do anything stupid."_

She was in pain…! He struggled to get up before a stronger bolt hit him far worse than the rest and he gasped in pain, cobalt eyes wide as he collapsed back onto the thermal bed rolls, consciousness fleeting from him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miles away, the sounds of a little girl screaming filled the nearly vacant rooms of Xtreme headquarters…

TBC

Author's note:

Sorry it was so short…and weird…;-; not one of my better works… oy my fingers are cold …

Feedback and comments are always loved!

Liebe, Red Tail


	12. Hold your Breath

Black gloved heands stealthily moved, slipping out from the darkness of the tent to stare at air tanks snuggly placed in a tight space to the left corner. A malicious grin crossed across the face of the intruder, cold mirth evident with a cruel intent. Footsteps were barely noticeable and, when the figure reached the tanks of oxygen, a handle to the breathing gas was heard.

Anoher grin formed on the face of the dark-cladded figure. 'Perfect…' The hissing of air released from the tight compression in the tanks was heard as it seeped out from the open nosel.

The screw was placed back into place, tightly sealing the remaining air that existed in the tank. Then, the figure retreated back from the darkness that it seemed to materialize from.

**Kidnapped**, chapter twelve

The trudge up the mountain was hard, but Heero didn't seem to really mind at all. His eyes narrowed when he remembered how light his air tank was when he had first put it on with his other equipment, but he shrugged it off. X's security was pretty tight, though a former soldier could easily break through their defenses, much like himself.

He sighed through the oxygen mask placed on his face as he looked around his settings, wind howling but barely reaching his ears through the many layers he wore. His eyes felt heavy, but he shook off any sluggish movements that suddenly crept up on him and continued up the path, already breaking the limit past what clouds form a few minutes ago.

He used his ice axe and made his way up, following Sammy who looked down and smiled at him though he could barely see it. She waved at him to hurry up as they ventured even more and more up the mountain.

He blinked and took the final step, looking with awe at the beautiful scenere around him. One world could decribe how breathtaking it was: beautiful. The sky was like velvet, mixed with different hues and colors as the stars hung so low in the sky the former Gundam pilot thought he could touch them.

It looked like heaven, well, what he would assume as it to be.

Sammy looked at him and then up at the sky, closing her eyes and breathing through the oxygen mask as she let herself bask in the moment. She crouched down to the snow and pulled out a picture of her and her family to bury in the snow with the other object placed at the top of the world.

Heero looked at her and saw his vision begin to sway and his thoughts space out and his breathing shorten. He frowned lightly, not concentrating too much as he fell to his knees in the snow and Sammy throw a confused look at him.

"Heero?" She questioned over the radio link built into their masks. Heero didn't respond, hands out in front of him as he tried to keep himself upright.

"What's wrong?" Worry instantly flashed in her eyes as she got up from her spot and knelt down besides him. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Can't…breathe…" He rasped out, yanking his oxygen tank off and looking at the guage between his swaying vision and looked taken aback when he saw the point at ten and dropping.

Not good.

Sammy looked at his gauge and gasped, raking a deep breath of air before bringing him up to her and making him take deep breaths before taking some air from her own again.

"No…there isn't enough for us to make it down the mountain!" Fear flashed in her eyes until she caught Heerro looking at the safety harnesses still attached to them.

She shook her head and looked at him with wide eyes, "no…" She whispered in a small voice as she continued to switch off her oxygen with him and herself.

While taking some of her oxygen, Heero stop to her over the comm link, "We have to get down and it'll be dangerous but we'll have to risk it. He ripped the snowboard off his back and took hers as well, strapping it to his feet while holding his breath.

She took gulps of oxygen, holding her mask out to him as he took gasps as well. He reached down, grabbing a metal blade that cracked instantly in the freezing temperatures. While having his own mask in place and taking small breaths, he managed to whisper to her as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "Hold on."

And he took the knife and cut the harness, the snowboard instantly lurching forward on the incline they found themselves on. Sammy didn't even have any time to scream before she found the world around her streaming past her eyes.

Emtoions were high, many pleased when the two teens Heero and Sammy managed to make it back, the girl explaining what happened in haulted breaths as she fell to the ground with Heero beside her, wanting to throw up from the rapid decent and wild ride.

People smiled with relief and waves of happiness and sighs of fear being released filled the air…except from one who stared at Heero Yuy's slightly shaking body with contempt.

No, not everyone was happy at all…

TBC

Author's note: Wow, took me long enough to update? Sorry it was really short! I guess I need to work on making chapters longer, neh?

Updates will be slow this weekend 'cause I'm really busy. And dead tired.

Thank you to the people who reviewed this story and I'm glad to those of you who like this story::huggles:

Love, Red Tail


End file.
